Harry Potter and the Time Incident
by InsaneGrape
Summary: During the battle of the ministry, the case of time turners falls on Harry, Neville, and a death eater and they are transported back in time. They decide that the original course of history wasn't great, so they mess with time. This is an AU time travel fic, and its also my first fic, so don't be too hard on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning note thing: This goes on starting in the middle of the battle at the Ministry. This is my first fic!**

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.  
Harry flung himself sideways, landing just a few feet away from his wand, and grabbing it as Neville took aim again and shouted:

"STUPEFY!"

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eaters shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, and exploding into a bright starburst of white light spiderwebbed with streaks of purple and green. The light grew brighter and brighter, and Harry's vision seemed to be distorted. The last thing he remembered was saying

"Well shit." before his vision went dark.

* * *

When he woke, the first thing Harry noticed was that it was dark. It wasn't so dark that he couldn't see anything but not light enough to see well. That led to the second thing he noticed, which was that the lenses of his glasses were completely gone. He tapped them with his wand and whispered:

"Oculus Reparo," restoring his vision.

He looked around to see what was going on, and soon found Neville and the death eater a few meters away from him. Both of them were still unconscious, so he revived Neville with a quick

"Enervate," and conjured ropes around the death eater, taking his wand. Harry took the time while he was waiting for Neville to revive to observe his surroundings.

He was in a clearing in a forest, near a little cottage with dim lights in the windows. There was no moon in the sky, and the air was cool and crisp. He saw that Neville had woken up and said worriedly:

"Hey, Neville, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said sleepily. "Where is everybody?"

"No idea. All I know is that case of time turners fell on us and now we're in the middle of nowhere with some death eater. I already have him tied up over there," he said, indicating the body."We need to get back to help everyone out with the battle!"

"Harry," said Neville, wide-eyed "I think we've gone back in time!" he said, just as from the cottage they heard a scream.

They immediately ran over to see what was happening, and found thdo front door to be unlocked.

"Do you think it's alright to just go in?" Neville said apprehensively.

"We have to. Someone sounds hurt." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

They stepped in, and saw burn marks all over the kitchen and living room. Following the trail, they nearly tripped over an exact copy of Harry except with lifeless brown eyes.

"Oh no, oh no! This can't be!" said Harry before fainting on the spot.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked, or even if you didn't, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Note thingy: Wow! I just posted chapter 1 ********a few days ago******** and there's already ********nearly 100 views********, a few favorites, and a few follows! Thanks everyone! Enjoy the next chapter! I ********just realized I******** am using A LOT OF EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

******Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter :********(**

******Chapter 2: ********Realization**

It took Neville a little bit longer than it took Harry to figure out what had happened, but once he did, he immediately revived Harry and said:

"Harry, is that your dad?" sounding very shaken. Looking quite pale, Harry replied

"I think so."

His voice was punctuated with another scream:

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Dammit! We have to go save my mum," he yelled before sprinting up the stairs with Neville right on his heels.

They heard a cold, high-pitched laugh, and a voice just like it:

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now!"

Harry reached the top of the stairs, and ran down to the end of the hallway, where there was a door slightly ajar. The door to the room ripped open without him touching it. He could see his mother lying on the floor with a baby version of himself behind her and Voldemort standing over her.

"NOT MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed and he and Neville started shooting off every spell they could think of, all easily blocked by Voldemort. Thinking back on it, he realized he probably should have sneaked up on him instead of just charging in.

"What do we have here, has someone come to play?" Voldemort mocked. "I thought I already killed you. Maybe you're someone else, not that it matters—you'll die anyway," he said.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was just able to dodge the curse, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that his mother had gotten up and picked up her wand; she was now creeping up behind Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled, but he had already brought up a shield and the spell deflected and hit her, knocking her back into the wall, and throwing her wand twenty feet or so.

Voldemort turned to see what had happened, giving Neville just enough time to make the same mistake Harry's mother made, shouting

"Stupefy!" and also having the spell rebounded on himself.

Looking back to Harry and laughing maniacally, Voldemort said "So, your little friends are both done, and soon you will join them, but lets have some fun first!"

"Imperio!"

The curse hit harry, and he suddenly felt quite happy, and he heard a voice in the distance:

"Kill those worthless animals!"

___'____Hmm, why should I, there isn't really any reason,____'_said a little voice in the back of Harry's head.

The feeling of bliss went away, and his mind cleared. So as not to cause any suspicion, he still went over to his mum. He pointed his wand at her and then quickly spun around towards Voldemort and reaching deep into his magical core, he channeled all of his hate, magic, and anger to his wand, and shouted

"Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light exploded out of the tip of his wand, and the air around the curse rippled and distorted.

Harry watched in satisfaction as the green light sped towards Voldemort, only to be shocked when Voldemort was gone with a loud crack by the time the curse reached him. The spell instead hit the wall and it burst into flames.

Harry dropped to his knees in magical exhaustion, only just able to hold onto consciousness.

There was another crack as Voldemort reappeared and yelled

"Avada Kedavra!", pointing his wand at baby Harry.

For Harry, time seemed to slow down and he shouted

"NOOOOOO!" as he watched his mum throw herself in front of the spell.

The moment seemed to last forever as she started to emit a blue glow that transferred itself to baby Harry.

Her lifeless body lay on the wooden floor, her eyes still staring in defiance at Voldemort, who laughed again, and said

"Lot of good it did you, standing up to me, your son will die anyway. Avada Kedavra." He turned and started to walk away, but the blue glow in baby Harry brightened and brightened until the light was so strong it looked white.

This light gathered into a sphere the size of a softball, and then started to spin, slowly at first, but faster and faster until there were spirals burnt into Harry's retinas. The light then sped back at Voldemort, and blew him back through the wall.

Harry saw spots in his eyes, and wondered vaguely why Voldemort had no nose, then his vision went dark again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
